Robinson Jeffers
| birthplace = Allegheny, Pennsylvania | deathdate = January | deathplace = Carmel-by-the-Sea, California | occupation = poet | influences = Heraclitus, Euripides, Friedrich Nietzsche, Jiddu Krishnamurti, William Wordsworth, Thomas Hardy, Walt Whitman | influenced = Edward Abbey, William Everson, Mark Jarman, Gary Snyder, Charles Bukowski }} John Robinson Jeffers (January 10, 1887 - January 20, 1962) was an American poet, known for his writing about the central California coast. Life Youth Jeffers was born in Allegheny, Pennsylvania (now part of Pittsburgh), the son of a Presbyterian minister and biblical scholar, Reverend Dr. William Hamilton Jeffers, and Annie Robinson (Tuttle). His brother was Hamilton Jeffers, who became a well-known astronomer, working at Lick Observatory. His family was supportive of his interest in poetry. He traveled through Europe during his youth and attended school in Switzerland. He was a child prodigy, interested in classical Greek and Latin literature. At 16 he entered Occidental College. At school, he was an avid outdoorsman, and active in the school's literary society. After graduating from Occidental, Jeffers went to the University of Southern California to study medicine. He met Una Call Kuster in 1906; she was three years older than he was, a graduate student, and the wife of a Los Angeles attorney. In 1910 he enrolled as a forestry student at the University of Washington in Seattle, a course of study that he abandoned after less than one year, at which time he returned to Los Angeles. Sometime before this, he and Una had begun an affair that became a scandal, reaching the front page of the Los Angeles Times in 1912. After Una spent some time in Europe to quiet things down, the two were married in 1913, and moved to Carmel, California. The couple had a daughter who died a day after birth in 1914, and then twin sons in 1916. Tor House and Hawk Tower In the 1920s and 1930s, at the height of his popularity, Jeffers was famous for being a tough outdoorsman, living in relative solitude and writing of the difficulty and beauty of the wild. He spent most of his life in Carmel, California, in a granite house that he had built himself called "Tor House and Hawk Tower". (Tor is a Celtic term for a large outcropping of rock). Before Jeffers and Una purchased the land where Tor House would be built, they rented a small cottage in Carmel, and enjoyed many afternoon walks and picnics at the "tors" near the site that would become Tor House. Tor House began as a small, 2 story cottage. For this, Jeffers hired a local builder. He worked with the builder,and in this short, informal apprenticeship, he learned the art of stonemasonry. He continued adding to Tor House throughout his life, writing in the mornings and working on the house in the afternoon. Many of his poems reflect the influence of stone and building on his life. Construction on Tor House continued into the late 1950s and early 1960s, and was completed by his eldest son. The completed residence was used as a family home until his descendants decided to turn it over to the Tor House Foundation, formed by Ansel Adams, for historic preservation. Robinson Jeffers also built a large 4-story stone tower on the site called Hawk Tower, based on similar structures he had seen while traveling through Ireland. The romantic Gothic tower was named after a hawk that appeared while Jeffers was working on the structure, and which disappeared the day it was completed. The tower was a gift for his wife Una, who had a fascination for Irish literature and stone towers. In Una's special room at the top were kept many of her favorite items, photographs of Jeffers taken by the artist Weston, plants and dried flowers from Shelley's grave, and a rosewood melodeon which she loved to play. The tower also included a secret interior staircase -- a source of great fun for his young sons. Career During this time, Jeffers published volumes of long narrative blank verse that shook up the national literary scene. These poems, including Tamar and Roan Stallion, introduced Jeffers as a master of the epic form, reminiscent of ancient Greek poets. Initially, Tamar, and other poems received no acclaim, but when East Coast reviewers discovered the work and began to compare Jeffers to Greek tragedians, Boni & Liveright reissued an expanded edition as Roan Stallion, Tamar, and other poems (1925). The balance of the 1920s and the early 1930s were especially productive for Jeffers, and his reputation was secure. In 1934, he made the acquaintance of the philosopher J Krishnamurti and was struck by the force of Krishnamurti's person. He wrote a poem entitled "Credo" which many feel refers to Krishnamurti. Many books followed Jeffers' initial success with the epic form, including an adaptation of Euripides' Medea, which became a hit Broadway play starring Dame Judith Anderson. D.H. Lawrence, Edgar Lee Masters, Benjamin De Casseres, and George Sterling were close friends of Jeffers, Sterling having the longest and most intimate relationship with him. While living in Carmel, Jeffers became the focal point for a small but devoted group of admirers. At the peak of his fame, he was one of the few poets to be featured on the cover of Time Magazine. Death Una died of cancer in 1950. Jeffers died in 1962 in Carmel; an obituary for him can be found in the New York Times, January 22, 1962. Writing Most of Jeffers' poetry was written in classic narrative and epic form, but today he is also known for his short lyrics, and is considered an icon of the environmental movement. His narratives were full of controversial subject matter like incest, murder and parricide. Jeffers' short verse includes "Hurt Hawks", "The Purse-Seine", and "Shine, Perishing Republic". His intense relationship with the physical world is described in often brutal and apocalyptic verse, and demonstrates a preference for the natural world over what he sees as the negative influence of civilization. Jeffers did not accept the idea that meter is a fundamental part of poetry, and, like Marianne Moore, claimed his verse was not composed in meter, but "rolling stresses". He believed meter was imposed on poetry by man, not a fundamental part of its nature. IJeffers's longest and most ambitious narrative, The Women at Point Sur (1927), startled many of his readers, heavily loaded as it was with Nietzschean philosophy. In Cawdor, and other poems (1928), Dear Judas, and other poems (1929), Descent to the Dead, Poems Written in Ireland and Great Britain (1931), Thurso's Landing (1932), and Give Your Heart to the Hawks (1933), Jeffers continued to explore the questions of how human beings could find their proper relationship (free of human egocentrism) with the divinity of the beauty of things. These poems, set in the Big Sur region (except Dear Judas and Descent to the Dead), enabled Jeffers to pursue his belief that the natural splendor of the area demanded tragedy: the greater the beauty, the greater the demand. As Euripides had, Jeffers began to focus more on his own characters' psychologies and on social realities than on the mythic. The human dilemmas of Phaedra, Hippolytus, and Medea fascinated him. Inhumanism From his earliest published work, Jeffers began to articulate themes that contributed to what he later identified as Inhumanism. Mankind was too self-centered, he complained, and too indifferent to the "astonishing beauty of things". Jeffers coined the phrase 'inhumanism'He articulated that inhumanism symbolized humans' inability to "uncenter" themselves. Robinson Jeffers' Life and Career In "The Double Axe," Jeffers explicitly described inhumanism as "a shifting of emphasis and significance from man to notman; the rejection of human solipsism and recognition of the transhuman magnificence.... This manner of thought and feeling is neither misanthropic nor pessimist.... It offers a reasonable detachment as rule of conduct, instead of love, hate and envy.... it provides magnificence for the religious instinct, and satisfies our need to admire greatness and rejoice in beauty." Jeffers, Robinson. The Double Axe and Other Poems. New York: Liverlight, 1977. Print. xxi. Critical reputation Part of the decline of Jeffers' popularity was due to his staunch opposition to the United States' entering World War II. His book The Double Axe, and other poems (1948), a volume of poems that was largely critical of U.S. policy, came with an extremely unconventional note from Random House that the views expressed by Jeffers were not those of the publishing company. Soon after, his work was received negatively by several influential literary critics. Several particularly scathing pieces were penned by Yvor Winters, as well as by Kenneth Rexroth, who had been very positive in his earlier commentary on Jeffers' work. Jeffers would publish poetry intermittently during the 1950s but his poetry never again attained the same degree of popularity that it had in the 1920s and the 1930s. Although Jeffers has largely been marginalized in the mainstream academic community over the last 30 years, several important contemporary literary critics, including Albert Gelpi of Stanford University, and poet, critic and NEA chairman Dana Gioia, have consistently cited Jeffers as a formidable presence in modern literature. Some expect a revival in Jeffers' work in the near future, especially with the 2001 publication of his collected poems by Stanford University Press and the rising popularity of ecocriticism in literary theory. Quotations * "There is no reason for amazement: surely one always knew that cultures decay, and life's end is death" (The Purse-Seine, 1937) * "Long live freedom and damn the ideologies" (The Stars Go Over the Lonely Ocean 1940) * "Corruption never has been compulsory; when the cities lie at the monster's feet there are left the mountains" (Shine, Perishing Republic, 1941) * "I'd sooner, except the penalties, kill a man than a hawk" (Hurt Hawks, 1926) * "Death's a fierce meadowlark: but to die having made / Something more equal to the centuries / Than muscle and bone, is mostly to shed weakness." (Wise Men in Their Bad Hours) Recognition Jeffers' poems have been translated into many languages and published all over the world. Outside of the United States he is most popular in Japan and the Czech Republic. William Everson, Edward Abbey, Gary Snyder, and Mark Jarman are just a few recent authors who have been influenced by Jeffers. Charles Bukowski remarked that Jeffers was his favorite poet. Polish poet Czesław Miłosz also took an interest in Jeffers' poetry and worked as a translator for several volumes of his poems. Jeffers also exchanged some letters with his Czech translator and popularizer, poet Kamil Bednář. Writer Paul Mooney (1904-1939), son of American Indian authority James Mooney (1861-1921) and collaborator of travel writer Richard Halliburton (1900-1939), "was known always to carry with him (a volume of Jeffers) as a chewer might carry a pouch of tobacco ... and, like Jeffers," writes Gerry Max in Horizon Chasers, "worshipped nature ... (taking) refuge (from the encroachments of civilization) in a sort of chthonian mysticism rife with Greek dramatic elements ..." Gerry Max, Horizon Chasers - The Lives and Adventures of Richard Halliburton and Paul Mooney (McFarland, c2007), pp. 80-82, qtd. at p. 80. In a rare recording, Jeffers can be heard reading his "The Day Is A Poem" (September 19, 1939) on Poetry Speaks - Hear Great Poets Read Their Work from Tennyson to Plath, Narrated by Charles Osgood (Sourcebooks, Inc., c2001), Disc 1, #41; including text, with Robert Hass on Robinson Jeffers, pp. 88-95. Jeffers was also on the cover of Time - The Weekly Magazine, April 4, 1932 (pictured on p. 90. Poetry Speaks). He was also asked to read at the Library of Congress, and was posthumously put on a U.S. Stamp. Jeffers was an inspiration and friend to western U.S. photographers of the early 20th century, including Ansel Adams, Edward Weston, and Morley Baer. Stories of the Sur, a 2002 book of Baer's photographs juxtaposed with Jeffers' poetry, combines the creative talents of those two residents of the Big Sur coast. Scholarship The largest collections of Jeffers' manuscripts and materials are in the Harry Ransom Humanities Research Center at the University of Texas at Austin and in the libraries at Occidental College, the University of California, and Yale University. A collection of his letters has been published as The Selected Letters of Robinson Jeffers, 1887–1962 (1968). Stanford University Press recently released a 5-volume collection of the complete works of Robinson Jeffers. In an article titled, "A Black Sheep Joins the Fold", written upon the release of the collection in 2001, Stanford Magazine commented that it was remarkable that, due to a number of circumstances, "there was never an authoritative, scholarly edition of California’s premier bard"[http://www.stanfordalumni.org/news/magazine/2001/novdec/showcase/chapter.html Cynthia Haven, "A Black Sheep Joins the Fold," Stanford Magazine, November/December 2001] until the complete works published by Stanford. Biographical studies include George Sterling, Robinson Jeffers: The Man and the Artist (1926); Louis Adamic, Robinson Jeffers (1929); Melba Bennett, Robinson Jeffers and the Sea (1936) and The Stone Mason of Tor House (1966); Edith Greenan, Of Una Jeffers (1939); Mabel Dodge Luhan, Una and Robin (1976; written in 1933); Ward Ritchie, Jeffers: Some Recollections of Robinson Jeffers (1977); and James Karman, Robinson Jeffers: Poet of California (1987). Books about Jeffers's career include L. C. Powell, Robinson Jeffers: The Man and His Work (1940; repr. 1973); William Everson, Robinson Jeffers: Fragments of an Older Fury (1968); Arthur B. Coffin, Robinson Jeffers: Poet of Inhumanism (1971); Bill Hotchkiss, Jeffers: The Sivaistic Vision (1975); James Karman, ed., Critical Essays on Robinson Jeffers (1990); Alex Vardamis The Critical Reputation of Robinson Jeffers (1972); and Robert Zaller, ed., Centennial Essays for Robinson Jeffers (1991). The Robinson Jeffers Newsletter, ed. Robert Brophy, is a valuable scholarly resource. Jeffers Studies, a journal of research on the poetry of Robinson Jeffers and related topics, is published semi-annually by the Robinson Jeffers Association. In popular culture His poem "The Beaks of Eagles" was made into a song by The Beach Boys on their album Holland (1973). 2 lines from Jeffers' poem "We Are Those People" are quoted toward the end of the 2008 film Visioneers. Publications Poetry *''Flagons and Apples''. Los Angeles, CA: Grafton Publishing, 1912; Cayucos Books, 1970. *''Californians. New York: Macmillan, 1916; Cayucos Books, 1971. *''Tamar, and other poems. New York: Peter G. Boyle, 1924. **expanded as Roan Stallion, Tamar, and other poems. New York: Boni & Liveright, 1925 **expanded as Roan Stallion, Tamar, and other poems (with introduction by Jeffers). New York: Modern Library, 1935.Works by Jeffers, Robinson Jeffers Association. Web, Nov. 24, 2013. *''The Women at Point Sur''. New York: Boni & Liveright, 1927 ** (with afterword by Bill Hotchkiss). Auburn, CA: Blue Oak, 1975. **expanded as The Woman at Point Sur, and other poems (with afterword by Tim Hunt), New York: Norton/Liveright, 1977. *''Poems''. Book Club of California, 1928. *''Cawdor, and other poems''. New York: Liveright, 1928 ** reprinted with Medea. New York: New Directions, 1970. *''Dear Judas, and other poems''. New York: Liveright, 1929 **(with afterword by Robert Brophy). New York: Norton/Liveright, 1977. *''Descent to the Dead: Poems written in Ireland and Great Britain''. New York: Random House, 1931. *''Thurso’s Landing, and other poems''. New York: Liveright, 1932. *''Give Your Heart to the Hawks, and other poems''. New York: Random House, 1933. *''Solstice, and other poems''. New York: Random House, 1935. *''Such Counsels You Gave to Me, and other poems''. New York: Random House, 1937. *''Selected Poetry. New York: Random House, 1938. *''Be Angry at the Sun. New York: Random House, 1941. *''The Double Axe, and other poems''. New York: Random House, 1948 **expanded (with foreword by William Everson; afterword by Bill Hotchkiss). New York: Norton-Liveright, 1977. *''Hungerfield, and other poems''. New York: Random House, 1954. *''The Loving Shepherdess''. New York: Random House, 1956. *''The Beginning and the End, and other poems. New York: Random House, 1963. *''Robinson Jeffers: Selected poems. New York: Vintage, 1965. *''Not Man Apart: Lines from Robinson Jeffers: Photographs of the Big Sur coast'' (edited by David Browder). San Francisco, CA: Sierra Club, 1965. *''Jeffers Country: The seed plots of Robinson Jeffers’ poetry'' (poetry by Jeffers; photos by Horace Lyon; prefaces by Robinson and Una Jeffers). San Francisco, CA: Scrimshaw Press, 1971. *''The Alpine Christ, and other poems''. Cayucos Books, 1974. *''Brides of the South Wind: Poems 1917-1922'' (edited by William Evreson). Cayucos Books, 1974. *''In This Wild Water'' (edited by James Shebl; preface by Robert Brophy. Los Angeles: Ritchie, 1976. *''What Odd Expedients, and other poems'' (edited by Robert I. Scott). Shoe String Press, 1981. *''Rock and Hawk: A selection of shorter poems'' (edited by Robert Hass). New York: Random House, 1987. *''Robinson Jeffers: Selected poems: The centenary edition'' (edited by Colin Falck). Manchester, UK: Carcanet Press, 1987. *''Songs and Heroes'' (edited by Robert Brophy). Los Angeles, CA: Arundel, 1988. *''The Selected Poetry of Robinson Jeffers'' (edited by Tim Hunt). Stanford, CA: Stanford University Press, 2001. * Stones of the Sur (photos by Morley Baer; edited by James Karman). Stanford, CA: Stanford University Press, 2002.Stones of the Sur: Poetry by Robinson Jeffers, Photographs by Morley Baer, Publishers Weekly, June 1, 2002. Web, June 22, 2013. Non-fiction *''Poetry, Gongorism, and a Thousand Years''. Ritchie, 1949; Folcroft, 1974. *''Themes in My Poems''. San Francisco, CA: Book Club of California, 1956. *''The Last Conservative''. Quintessence, 1978. *''Songs and Heroes'' (introduction by Robert J. Brophy). Arundel Press, 1988. Translated *Euripides, Medea. New York: Random House, 1946. **reprinted with Cawdor as Robinson Jeffers: A long poem Cawdor, Medea by Euripides (introduction by William Everson). New York: New Directions, 1970. Edited *Una Jeffers, Visits to Ireland. Los Angeles: Ward, Ritchie, 1954. Collected editions *''Collected Poetry'' (edited by Tim Hunt). Stanford, CA: Stanford University Press; Volume I: 1920-1928, 1988; Volume II: 1928-1938, 1989; Volume III: 1939-1962, 1991; Volume IV: 1903-1920, Prose, and Unpublished Writings, 2000; Volume V: Textual Evidence and Commentary, 2001; Volumes I-V: The complete set, 2002. Letters *''Selected Letters, 1897-1962'' (edited by Ann. N. Ridgeway). Baltimore, MD: Johns Hopkins University Press, 1968. *''Where Shall I Take You To: The love letters Of Una And Robinson Jeffers'' (edited by Robert Kafka; foreword by Garth Jeffers). Yolla Bolly, l987. *''Collected Letter: With selected letters of Una Jeffers '' (edited by James Karman). Stanford, CA: Stanford University Press; '' Volume 1: 1890-1930'', 2009; Volume II: 1931-1939, 2011.Search results = Jeffers + Collected, Stanford University Press. Web, Nov. 24, 2013. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy the Poetry Foundation.Robinson Jeffers 1887-1962, Poetry Foundation. Web, June 22, 2013. Plays *''Medea'' (based on Euripides’s play of the same name; first produced on Broadway in 1948). *''The Tower Beyond Tragedy'' (based on Aeschylus’s Oresteia and Jeffers’s poem of the same name), first produced in 1950. *''The Cretan Woman'' (based on Euripides’s Hippolytus), first produced in 1954. Except where noted, information courtesy the Poetry Foundation. Audio / video *''Robinson Jeffers; Reading his own poems'' (78). Cambridge, MA: Harvard Vocarium Records, 1941. *''Medea; freely adapted from the "Medea" of Euripides'' (LP). New York: Decca, 1953. *''The Poetry of Robinson Jeffers'' (LP). New York: Caedmon, 1970. *''Medea'' (CD). Stratford, ON: CBC Audio, 2001. *''27 Poems'' (CD). Lingo America, 2004. See also * Robinson Jeffers House * List of U.S. poets References Notes External links ;Poems *Robinson Jeffers profile & 3 poems at the Academy of American Poets *4 poems by Jeffers: "The Day is a Poem," "Self-Criticism in February," "Summer Holiday," "November Surf" *Robinson Jeffers 1887-1962 at the Poetry Foundation. *Robinson Jeffers: Online poems *Poetry at the Robinson Jeffers Association *Robinson Jeffers at PoemHunter (165 poems) ;Audio / video *Robinson Jeffers at YouTube * [http://diva.sfsu.edu/collections/sfbatv/bundles/189961 Rhapsody and Requiem], 1967 documentary on Jeffers ;Books *Works by Robinson Jeffers at Internet Archive *Rodinson Jeffers at Amazon.com * ;About *Robinson Jeffers in the Encyclopædia Britannica *Robinson Jeffers at NNDB. *Jeffers, (John) Robinson at Pennsylvania Center for the Book. *Robinson Jeffers: Poet, Stone Mason & Earth Scientist at Texax Tech University. *Robinson Jeffers (1887-1962) at Modern American Poetry. *''Jeffers Studies'' magazine *Centennial Exhibition An online Jeffers' exhibit at Occidental College ;Etc. *Robinson Jeffers Association Official website *Tor House Foundation website Official website. Category:1887 births Category:1962 deaths Category:American poets Category:English-language poets Category:Occidental College alumni Category:Pantheists Category:20th-century poets Category:Poets